Review histopathology material from families with high incidence of cancer. These families are being followed by the Epidemiology Branch. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCE: Everson, R.B., Museles, M., Henson, D.E., and Grundy, G.W.: Focal nodular hyperplasia of the liver in a child with hemihypertrophy. J. Pediatr. 88: 985-987, 1976.